


The unexpected

by darkparadise16



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Forgive Me, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Passion, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sexual Tension, True Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkparadise16/pseuds/darkparadise16
Summary: I needed to instantly write a reunion story after THAT episode. I mean 'kiss me senseless' or what?! So this is going to be M rated (eventually) because, lets face it, we need passionate reunion sex after that. So yeah, several chapters, starts off inevitably angsty and is mostly focused on what they are both feeling so the M rated chapter won't be until the end but it will be worth the wait! Enjoy my fellow Berenas :)





	1. Numb

Serena sighed walking into the hospital, weaving her way through the coffee shop, legs carrying her as if on autopilot. After yet another long and stressful week she was bloody looking forward to a night alone, just her, a hot bubble bath and at least 1 bottle of expensive Shiraz. She had shamelessly bribed Alan into taking Jason for 2 nights and she was more than ready for complete indulgence on her part. 

 

 

As she waited for her coffee she absentmindedly thought back to the events of the past month- as she had done a hundred times before now – body aching with the emotion of it all. Of course it had all centred around a certain blonde woman... 

 

 

Best friends one minute, mouths colliding the next, the kiss had been... well frankly... _astounding_. Tension, anxiety, another searing moment of heartfelt warmth and passion that made her flutter with happiness, and finally that moment of abandonment.  

 

 

Bernie had left, or more precisely, ran, apparently needing space to process the increasing pull between them- 

 

 

Being pulled from her thoughts suddenly, she took the coffee with a grateful nod and stepped onto the lift, trying to occupy her mind with anything but the last memory of them alone in a lift together. A month of being lost in her feelings and grieving for the loss of her best friend had taken its toll and she was only just starting to piece herself back together. _2 weeks_ she had told herself repeatedly this week... she had 2 weeks to prepare for the onslaught of Bernie's return. Over the days of her absence it had become slightly easier to carry on with daily life, forcing herself to squash the almost heartbreaking emotions weighing her down but the one thing that was simply impossible was stopping her busy thoughts... 

 

 

She had been thinking of Bernie almost constantly. The hospital suddenly seemed full of details her brain would automatically link to her. A spilled coffee in the corridor ( _Bernie was always so messy_ ), a glimpse of khaki worn by a stranger ( _God how Bernie had looked in that_ _colour_ ), a scribble on a post it pinned to the noticeboard ( _Bernie had always been anal-retentive with that – when she thought no one was looking of course – and her doodling skills...)_ _STOP_! 

 

 

Serena shook her head a little, ignoring the curious glances of people around her.  _Goddammit_ she had recently trained her brain to just about stop thinking of Bernie. The fact she was going to see her soon did not mean the anticipation had to make her hands shake a little with every step! 

 

 

 _Damn feelings_ she thought as the lift pinged open, _just leave me alone already_. Corridor, doors to AAU. Familiar territory. _You've done your damage now let me become the withered cat lady I was always meant to_ - 

 

… 

 

… 

 

 

She froze, breath catching in her throat as every thought simply vanished. 

 

 

Her eyes caught the unmistakable head of unruly blonde hair, her eyes following the figure now resting against the nurses station. 

 

 

Suddenly sensing a familiar pull, the woman in question frowned and turned, brown eyes meeting hazel as Raf shot them both an awkward glance. 

 

 

2 weeks? Apparently fate had other ideas... 


	2. Realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay you have been incredibly patient with me... so I'm uploading 2 new chapters at least today! This is the first, focuses mostly on Bernie's POV.

The whole ward suddenly seemed infinitely quieter. Two sets of eyes transfixed. Suddenly remembering to breathe, Serena gasped, her eyes mirroring Bernie's as they wandered unmistakably over her. A combination of pure relief and inevitable longing, Serena felt her hands start to shake and knees go weak form the intensity of that look after so long apart. _She was trembling after one sodding look._

 

And at that thought, Serena forced her eyes away and almost dived towards the office, falling back against the door with a heavy thud, eyes shutting tightly. Gulping down air once more she felt dampness on her cheeks and her eyes snapped open. Ignoring the trembling in her hands, she furiously rubbed her cheeks and settled into her chair, starting up her computer. _Professional at all times, and they would keep contact to an absolute minimum._

 

\--------------------

 

Shaking her head with a jolt that had Raf looking concerned, Bernie made a beeline for the toilets. Legs speeding up with every step, she pushed through the doors and grasped the sink, head falling forward as the gulped in air, lungs hurting from the ache of it. She felt sick. Glancing up she noticed empty cubicles and allowed herself to pace.

 

She had become good at closing off emotions over the years, convincing herself it was a virtue rather than a fault. No attachments, no hurt. _Oh bloody hell who are you convincing Wolfe?_

 

Grasping her head between her hands she fell back against the wall, trying to focus on her breathing. _Okay thoughts, you've been absent for some time – nothing at all to do with that prison I've kept you locked away in of course – so come on, you had better make up for lost time._

 

And suddenly, her head was swimming. Swimming with moments filled with Serena Campbell. As each one came back to her, she felt every suppressed feeling leak back into her veins as though connected to a blood transfusion of the most magnificent kind. It overtook her whole body in no time and as her limbs ached with the warmth of Serena she finally allowed herself to properly feel for the first time in weeks. Thinking had been easy, the thoughts never stopped coming, but the feelings she had been determined to suppress.

 

_Serena_. She had left her, claiming the brunette needed time to examine what she really wanted, but really, Bernie had escaped, her heart crying out at her to stay the second she realised what she was doing. Fighting against it, she had ran.

 

Pacing back and forth again, she remember the time spent in Ukraine. Hating the smells (because let's face it they weren't Serena), the sounds (her laugh), and the sights, day in, day out, leaving her alone with her thoughts at night; wishing she could have been braver and promising herself she would no longer deny her feelings.

 

Stopping mid-pace Bernie suddenly came to a frightening realisation, as though the impact of the truth had escaped her until now. _I'm in love with Serena Campbell and I bloody well LEFT HER_. God, she didn't know how she was ever going to make up for this one. Serena's face that day had crushed her, and she physically shook at the thought of hurting her all this time.

 

Turning her head to the mirror, Bernie wiped her face and evened out her breathing. Feeling the lightness of the truth settle her, Bernie had only one remaining thought on her mind – making Serena Campbell happy.


	3. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is the third! Quite a long one, the next one will be shorter. After the next shorter chapter we will be so close to that reunion we are all desperate for. And it will be hot, so just be prewarned!

Focusing on their separate tasks, the women managed to avoid each other for a good chunk of the day, quickly changing direction when their paths were about to cross, diverted glances when they caught each other looking. Of course it couldn’t last long when they both ran the same ward.

 

Having debriefed her patient, he was ready to be discharged, which meant a conversation. Actual words after a month of zero contact. _Grow a pair Wolfe, you are medical professionals. Now if her hands could stop shaking for a few seconds to agree with her..._

 

Striding quickly over to Serena, Bernie waited to the side whilst she explained Mrs O'Connor's treatment plan. The woman was clearly concerned at the prospect of surgery and Bernie couldn't help but smile at the soft tone of Serena's voice as she explained the facts and reassured her she was in good hands. Unable to take her eyes off her, she quickly diverted them to the patient when their eyes met, Serena's brow creasing slightly. _She was confused..._

 

Finishing off with her patient, Serena turned towards Bernie.

 

"Ms Campbell, Mr Wright's notes need signing off if you wouldn't mind"

 

Serena was just going to take the file without saying anything but the softness of Bernie's look seconds before had thrown her and hearing the woman's voice so close to her again made her heart unmistakably flutter. Glancing up at Bernie's eyes as she reached out for the folder, she didn’t notice where her hand was landing and the electric feeling of physical contact after so long has both women glancing down at the notes before almost jumping back as if they'd been shocked.

 

"Yes, yes... of... of course" scribbling over the notes, she closed the file and handed it back, not waiting for another charged moment she quickly walked away.

 

_Smouldering eye contact, physical touching, and a soft look of care... this 'professional at all times' business was a bloody disaster._

 

\-----------------

 

Bernie headed to the nurses station, keeping her eyes firmly on the desk in fear she would follow Serena if she looked up. _God this tension... it was unbearable. Something had to give, and soon._

 

"Bernie, are you okay? You look a bit lost"

 

She smiled up at the unmistakable voice of Raf Di Luca. _He was always so good at giving advice, and he and Serena were close friends, maybe he can-_

 

"Bernie?"

 

"Oh sorry Raf, lost in my own thoughts"

 

"Yeah I'm not surprised" he glanced behind him as though seeking out Serena. In that moment Bernie knew Raf was the one to talk to. The way he had looked worried the second her and Serena made eye contact that morning, he knew. Or at least knew enough she could speak openly to him.

 

"What has Serena told you?" Speaking softly, she looked at him guiltily.

 

"Well, quite a lot to be honest, do you want to talk somewhere?"

 

"Lead the way"

 

Sitting on the steps with a sigh, Bernie rested her elbows on her knees and looked down at the floor, eyes seeking a spot to focus on.

 

"I'm not going to judge you Bernie. Everyone makes mistakes and I can see this is affecting you. Just see me as a neutral third party"

 

Looking at Raf sat next to her, Bernie knew now was the moment to confess all. She trusted him with her life, and she only held a handful of people in such high regard.

 

"I've well and truly ballsed it up this time. I wouldn't forgive me, why should she?"

 

"Because she loves you" Bernie gasped at the admission, head whipping around to face Raf.

 

"And that's terrifying you isn’t it" it wasn't a question, a simple fact. Bernie nodded her head, tears falling softly. Wiping them away she took a gulp of air and prepared herself to admit the absolute fundamental truth of what she was feeling...

 

"I can see it Bernie, you don’t need to admit anything to me"

 

Breathing out heavily, she asked for his advice.

 

"How do I tell her Raf?"

 

"Well, you make her listen. Bravery Bernie, that's how you tell her." She had never been very good at bravery when it came to relationships. But feeling the pull towards the brunette again, she knew now was the time to start.

 

"I'll tell her tonight, after the shift"

 

"Urm Bernie..."

 

"What is it?" And from the look on Raf's face she could tell. _Oh god, not a date... please not a date._ And suddenly her mind was imagining Serena Campbell sitting in a cosy Italian restaurant with someone other than her.

 

"She wouldn't want me to say... but hell she's not happy with him so..." _Him? Who's him?!_

 

"Her ex Robbie came back a couple of weeks ago, wanted her back, made it crystal clear too. I don't know anything more, but you should probably talk about that first"

 

Bernie swallowed down her jealousy. It hadn't even occurred to her Serena may have moved on. _Her ex. Serena has mentioned him before. The only reason they hadn’t worked out was Jason._

 

Hearing his pager go off, Raf stood up.

 

"Thank you"

 

Nodding his head, he started walking away, turning for a second he added "Serena doesn't forgive easily, but it's nearly impossible for her to love like this"


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation we've all been waiting for...

After she had calmed herself enough, Bernie realised the only way to resolve this was to clear the air. Something had to give and they both needed to know where they stood.  
She made her way back to the ward and headed straight for the office. _No bottling out now Wolfe... bravery._

  
Opening the door, Serena was filing things away in the cabinet, her back to the door. She physically jumped when Bernie walked in and kept eye contact when she saw the look the other woman was giving her.

  
"We need to talk. Sooner rather than later preferably, and I think we should do it tonight" Bernie calmed down considerably having made the first move.

  
With a resounding sigh Serena replied "Yes I suppose we should, although I don't-"

  
"If you have plans tonight... with Robbie or someo.. thing, then-"

  
Serena's head snapped up at that.

  
"Wait, what? How do you- Raf. Of course. Not that this is any of your business but he returned some of my things and yes, tried his luck-"

  
"- Oh I bet he did-"

  
"-But I told him where to go- hold on, backtrack. Why am I explaining myself to you?! And was that honestly jealousy?!"

  
_Oh bugger it, it wasn't supposed to happen like this_

  
Bernie stared her down, a mixture of remorse and clear desperation that made Serena's thighs feel weak. _This was not going well._ Raw emotion emanated from Bernie's eyes and Serena matched it, pure sexual chemistry seeping into the room, suddenly unmistakable. The string between them tugged and they took a step forward, bodies naturally gravitating towards the other, tension threatening to spill over until Serena gasped and caught herself, both women stepping back quickly as the spell was broken.

  
_Damn sex, damn it to hell, somewhere hot and burning where her and Bernie could collide in an explosion of raw-_ and on that thought, Serena had well and truly had enough.

  
"You have no right to be jealous Bernie, you left me remember, and just when I had got things right in my own head"

  
"I thought it was best for us both!" She was almost shouting now, her blood beginning to boil in frustration at herself for waiting too damn long and the way this bloody conversation was going.

  
"Oh who are you trying to convince? After I laid my heart bare and that searing kiss. If that wasn't you walking away from us Bernie then what the hell was it?!"

  
"I don't know! Fear! Pure complicated fear!"

  
"Of what?!"

  
"Of loving my best friend!!"

  
Both women froze simultaneously.

  
Bernie's hands shook, her eyes wide with tears threatening to fall and her mouth open slightly. Serena wore a similar expression of incredulous disbelief at what she had just heard. Hearts hammered wildly and breaths panted into closed space as eyes remained firmly on the others out of fear of what would happen should they dip just for a second. Now was definitely not the time for _that_.

  
Unbearable tension mounted until a hurried Raf broke the connection by announcing the red phone had rang. Apparently a heated argument was enough to drown out that particular sound. Listening intently and following him out, both women calmed their breathing, avoiding all eye contact unless absolutely necessary as they set their minds solely to work.

 


	5. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for not uploading until now... been a seriously hectic time and had to prioritise my workload. Anyway, as you've all been so patient, here is the next chapter, and yes, it will jump from a 2.5 on the sapphic-smut-fest Richter scale to a 10 in the next chapter, just to warn you ;) oh and maybe several chapters after that too...

7 hours later and Serena had reached the end of her tether. Striding quickly into the office she made a mental note of Bernie's absent belongings and grabbed her bag. Hands trembled and she blinked her eyes quickly to dissipate the tears threatening to fall. In a moments weakness her mind flitted back to that morning, catching her off guard with it's intensity. Bernie's face flashed through her mind moments after that declaration. Gasping suddenly, Serena fell forwards, palms slammed onto the desk as her eyes squeezed shut in defence of a torrent of emotions. _Deep breaths Campbell, deep breaths_.

 

And suddenly her mind couldn't stop thinking of her, snap shots and charged moments flitting through her mind.

 

Inhaling sharply, her eyes snapped open. _No_. Breathing out slowly she removed her bag, yanked her coat on and grasped her stuff, exciting the office. Slamming the door with more force than she intended she shook her head attempting to force her thoughts into cooperation. _Get a grip Campbell._

 

\----------------------------------

 

Bernie sighed, tapping her foot waiting for the lift impatiently. Face stiff as she chewed her lip, one hand gripping her coat tightly and the other tapping seemingly random sequences against her satchel; she looked like a woman on edge.

 

_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm..._

 

The lift pinged and she jumped to attention, stepping inside and jamming the button. Leaning against the back wall, she allowed her head to flop back, closing her eyes as she willed her body to embrace the silence.

 

Once the lift doors had closed she allowed the tears to fall. A few select droplets caressing her cheeks. _I don't want tears there I want Serena's hands. Brushing them away as she cupped my cheeks... squeezed my shoulder, feel the heat of her as she ran a hand over my back... like she did before... the pure softness of her skilled hands as she squeezed mine, smiling that cheeky grin..._

 

Taking a deep breath she hastily wiped a hand over her face, gulping in air to prevent more from falling. _I just need to make things right, tell her she's beautiful, that she's all I ever think about..._

 

\----------------------

 

Serena kept her eyes on the numbers, counting down the seconds until she could be out of this flaming hospital.

 

_Hurry up... blasted thing! I want to get home and down a healthy dose of Shiraz._ Seeing the number come up and the doors open, she took a step forward, day dreaming as she entered the lift, before swiftly freezing in front of the woman before her. Eyes met and blushes rose as Bernie realised she had been caught thinking of her, and Serena recognised the frankly criminally attractive white shirt the blonde was currently adorning.

 

_She looks about as exhausted as I feel... And she still manages to look a million dollars..._

 

Serena's eyes glanced down for a second, her mind taking in the image of Bernie leaning back against the wall wearing the same sodding shirt she had _that night_ , arms crossed just under her breasts whilst her thigh...

 

Snapping her eyes tightly closed, she opened them again a second later with a heavy sigh and turned, lowering her eyes.

 

As the doors closed, the tension became so thick it weighed them both down. Being in such a confined space with their unresolved friendship and the ever-present sexual attraction hanging over them made every movement and sound amplified, their thoughts, for once, at a standstill.

 

Taking a heavier breath in, Bernie's eyes remained transfixed on Serena, her arms resolutely folded to stop herself physically reaching out to her.

 

Meanwhile, Serena was struggling with similar thoughts. Having Bernie stood so close behind her was causing her to tremble somewhat. _God the ne_ _ed to be close to her is overwhelming._ At that thought her fists clenched at her sides, her breaths releasing in a final heavy sigh.

 

That apparently was enough to make Bernie move.

 

Hearing a creak behind her, Serena turned her head to the left, as though daring herself to glance back, but she needn't have tried. She felt her before she saw her. Bernie stepped behind Serena, her eyes fixed on the side of her face as she gave in to the urge to reconnect. Reaching out slowly, both women gasped and breaths held as Bernie's front connected to Serena's back at the same time as she tangled their fingers together.

 

Everything suddenly froze, the air itself suddenly stolen as fingers brushed and moved together. Despite the actions of her hand, Serena's head turned forward once more, eyes closing and a tear falling softly as she willed something, anything to give...

 

And in three sudden whispered syllables, it did.

 

"I miss you"

 

Serena's eyes shot open, her breath releasing in a powerful outburst close to a whimper. Feeling Bernie's breath in her hair and on the back of her neck was more than she could stand and she finally turned her head, allowing herself to let go. Meeting Bernie's eyes was the single most painful moment of her life, up there with Edward's betrayal. Recognising the mirrored vulnerability and tiredness behind those beautiful brown eyes cracked the glass and it shattered irreparable to their feet. _Time to start afresh_.

 

"This is exhausting"

 

Her own admission into the curve of Bernie's neck had the blonde resting her forehead on Serena's, the brunette turning to eradicate what little space was between them, pulling at the lapel of Bernie's coat-

 

With a sudden ping, the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened to allow several people in. The women quickly separated and were forced to step back to allow the newcomers in. Eyes flitted back and forth across the walls of the elevator and bodies remained as still as possible, the close proximity of each other enough to stir the once natural warmth of friendship and chemistry back to life. As hands faintly brushed against soft skin once more, Serena glanced at Bernie, suddenly feeling gloriously trapped under the intense and relieved emotion she saw there. Trembling slightly she quickly shook it off when the elevator once again came to a halt, this time having reached their destination.

 

Stealing her hand away sharply, Serena raced forward and strode determinedly out of the lift and finally the hospital. _God damn I need air..._ Feeling Bernie's presence behind her, tracing her every footstep, she noticed her gone as she crossed the car park. Stopping at her car she turned and saw Bernie at the railing, hands fiercely gripping it, pinning her down with such an intense stare it glued Serena to the spot. She recognised that look, had seen it in those eyes so many times, but the combination of a seriously intense elevator encounter _(well.. almost encounter)_ and followed by this image of Major Wolfe clearly trying to act the noble woman and not ravish her completely on the bonnet of her car made Serena's mind up once and for all.

 

Turning away she got in, typed a speedy message and drove away.

 

Bernie watched with a mixture of fierce desire and gut wrenching disappointment as Serena's car sped off, hands clenched so tightly her knuckles were white. _God what it had taken for her to not follow her, not sit in the passenger seat as no one said a word, not finger Serena gently through her trousers until she pulled off the road, and definitely not pin her to the back seat..._

 

Suddenly hearing her phone buzz, Bernie unravelled her stiff fingers, jabbed at the screen and gasped loudly, her heart rate increasing considerably as she read the three words once before running to her car.

 

"my place. NOW"


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So after an embarrassingly long amount of time without updating, I have now finally finished the next chapter! Decided not to rush this so spacing the hotness out for a bit. Will love writing the smut during BMAM's epic return! So the smut starts here and is quite dirty. It will get dirtier later on... oh and there are a couple of pretty strong words in this chapter, just to forewarn you. Let me know what you think!

It was a miracle she hadn’t crashed.

 

Every cell of her body seemingly high-wired and buzzing with adrenaline she made it to Serena’s in record time. Not stopping to let her mind convince itself Serena was better off without her, she got out of the car, took a few deep breaths and turned to Serena’s house. Funny, she could feel the familiar pull as she looked at the bricks and mortar, knowing she was about to enter Serena’s personal space and her breaths suddenly quickened. Ever since their close encounter in the lift a switch had gone off in her head and she couldn’t tame the feeling now coursing through her veins if she tried. _Personal space… she knew this was dangerous, for both of them. She herself was teetering on the edge of something potentially catastrophic that could rupture the minute she walked in there and she knew Serena had recognised this moment for what it was – a seriously overdue reunion._

 

Taking a deep breath, she embraced every aching need in her body to cling to Serena as soon as possible and started walking towards the house with quick steps, trying to glimpse her in the house. Now fully seeing for the first time, she realised the front door had been left wide open for her entrance and she embraced it without a second thought, suddenly stepping into a familiar warmth that gave power to the goose bumps erupting on her body. _6 steps…_ It settled her enough to make her close the door- and suddenly she became aware of the silence. A TV and voices could be heard next door but nothing could drown out the sound of Serena. _She would recognise her footsteps anywhere._

 

As she quickly took off her coat and shoes, she caught the Brunette in the corner of her eye down the end of the hall and she hurriedly dumped the coat before stepping forward again. Hearing liquid being poured, Bernie followed the sound, hands trembling with the thought of taking Serena’s face in her hands and kissing her deeply, tasting the wine on those strong lips of hers. _Everything about Serena is strong, and Serena is everything to you… you LOVE HER. Time to prove it Wolfe._

 

_10 steps…_ Rounding the corner with quick strides, she found herself facing Serena’s back, the brunette resting against the counter, glass of Shiraz in one hand. Her hand had frozen mid-way to her lips when Bernie had entered the room, and now she lifted it again, taking a long gulp before bringing it away. Bernie stepped up to Serena’s back, mirroring their movements in the elevator and suddenly realised with a settling warmth that she had taken precisely 13 steps that day- 1 month, 3 days and approximately 17 hours ago and without making it so deliberately, had covered the same again _. 13 steps to come back to her… oh what imagery. Only us Serena._

 

Bernie took the glass in her hand, their fingers softly brushing, and downed it, placing it back onto the surface. She suddenly grabbed Serena’s hip with one hand and wrapped her arm around her stomach with the other, her head coming to the side of Serena’s face, listening to her heavy breaths. _God… this is happening… Bernie… this is really happening…._ Serena brought one arm up to tangle in Bernie’s hair, Bernie’s lips touching her ear and suddenly every inch of Serena’s body both gasped and sung in equal fervour with another three syllables, these with so much more depth and meaning it made her tremble.

 

“I love you”

 

Serena tugged sharply, gasping, and squeezed her eyes shut, tears escaping as she struggled to breath. “I love you”, this time the words are a fact, spoken for all to see, and before Bernie knew it, Serena had untangled her hair and pushed back against her, taking her arms away from her body, walking a few steps away until she stopped. She turned and looked straight at Bernie, both crying silently. Then just when Bernie is certain of rejection, Serena’s hand flew out in a greeting, identical to when they first met.

 

“Serena Campbell, Shiraz extraordinaire”

 

And Bernie knows exactly why… _yes… let’s start anew_. Bernie brought their hands together softly, a sharp contrast to the storm raging in their unwavering gazes, and strongly replied

 

“Bernie Wolfe, biggest idiot on planet earth”

 

The instant her words end, Bernie tugged, half aware of Serena’s free hand already reaching out towards her, finally tangling into her blonde curls as her own cupped the back of Serena’s head firmly, mouths colliding with loud satisfied groans. _Oh thank God…_ Their tongues simultaneously met and immediately started battle, Bernie marvelling at the stubbornness of Serena even echoed in her tongue. _Jesus, this woman is incredible, I want to make love to every inch of her. Starting with this._ Bernie upped the ante and they couldn’t stop the guttural moans as each marvelled at the new experience of one another, Serena meeting her stroke for stroke as tongues thrust deeply, hinting at the power of what was to come. Arms wrap tightly around one another, in one swift manoeuvre, the tempo changed and it became a hot desperate battle to rid each other of clothing as quickly as possible, furniture be damned. Bernie had Serena pinned against the counter in a second, Serena’s nails scraping against her back as she lifted her, ripped her shirt away in two scraps of material before pushing her down.

 

Serena couldn’t believe the sudden raw animalistic display from Bernie. After months of keeping emotions well-hidden (well, mostly!) and running their ship with gusto and frank British reserve, she knew this was a special side to the army medic, only previously glimpsed in heated looks. Never did Serena think she herself would draw this side of her out…

 

A moan ripped from her throat as Bernie nibbled over her clothed breasts, hands skimming the inside of her thighs. Serena’s arms shot out, arching into the feeling, pushing away objects as she writhed from the sensation. _God… so desperate… she could take me right here…_ the thought alone of Bernie Wolfe ravishing her because she simply couldn’t wait was enough to make Serena’s blood heat to incredible heights, and soon, she was regaining control in her actions.

 

Slipping a foot roughly between them and grasping her shoulders she pushed Bernie away, watching as she flew back and hit the wall with a thud. Serena sat up on shaky arms, catching her breath as she took her in. Eyes side, pupils black with desire and her chest rising and falling rapidly, Serena felt like the luckiest woman alive… Bernie wanted to make love to her so badly she could barely contain herself. _You and me both major_. Letting her eyes wander unashamedly over her body, Bernie whimpered softly

 

“Serena?”

 

It was like a siren reserved only for them. Serena slipped off the counter and went straight for Bernie’s shirt, claiming her mouth again in a biting kiss before almost ripping it clean off. She yanked the vest top over Bernie’s head, both women pushing and pulling for dominance, knocking over objects as they stumbled towards the stairs. Hands moved frantically over each other, mouths connected in an endless battle for control. Suddenly being lifted again, Serena felt Bernie suck on her bottom lip, teeth nipping incessantly. _Christ, even her lips can render me mute with their strength._ Serena opened her eyes to watch as Bernie slid her hands from the inside of her thighs, up her waist, to smooth over her heated skin and finally up her arms, ridding her of the material, lips not letting up. Serena kept her arms there, Bernie looking deep into her eyes as she kissed her deeply but softly now, her tongue slowly caressing the roof of Serena’s mouth making her head swim in delicious torture. Serena moaned deeply, their hands intertwining either side of her head, breaking the kiss to gasp in air at the powerful sensation of being well and truly pinned…

 

Bernie took full advantage of the change of position and peppered kisses down Serena’s jaw towards her neck, whispering hotly into her ear

 

“So gorgeous… do you have any idea…” she didn’t finish that sentence, just let it hang between them sucking on her pulse point as she shifted her hands, one still pinning her whilst the other slipped down and tugged at her fastenings.

 

“Bae” it was whispered so softly in her ear Bernie thought she had misheard it as a gasp or a whimper but when she sucked on an apparently particularly sensitive spot, it was repeated, with far more urgency, and she gasped, snapping at the top of Serena’s underwear in response. _My knickers are ruined here… say that again_.

 

Pulling back but keeping her eyes firmly on Serena’s, she moved

 

“Lift”

 

Serena obeyed and the trousers were quickly disposed of. Eyes now fascinated with the new skin revealed to her… _and still keeping that little whimper in her mind of course_ … Bernie settled in between Serena’s legs, eyes raking down her body, she suddenly clenched at the image of Serena’s naked legs wrapped around her clothed ones. _Ooh, there’s an idea…_ Skimming her fingertips in between Bernie’s breasts, Serena suddenly grabbed her hand and sucked two of her fingers. Straight in.

 

“God, if this is what you sound like horny… imagine the screams” Serena’s eyes went wide, suddenly abandoning Bernie’s fingers she all but leapt onto her, hips frantically wriggling to meet her own. _Did I say that out loud? Right… yes… onwards_. Keeping a firm hand on Serena’s arse, she spun them around, making a beeline for the stairs before tripping, sending them straight into the wall, pictures smashing to the floor. Bernie swore before sidestepping, finally landing them both on the stairs, she broke the kiss with a smack, both hands squeezing Serena’s backside whilst she nibbled on Serena’s neck and carried her up. Serena’s imagination was running wild, she already wanted Bernie to pin her to every surface imaginable but _God… against a wall with a strap-on_ … Serena groaned loudly at the thought, her hand tugging sharply on Bernie’s hair. Hissing with pleasure, Bernie noticed the blush rising up Serena’s chest and made a note to ask Serena about that one later. _Much later…_

 

Planting her mouth firmly on Serena’s again, Bernie responded to Serena’s tugs and kicked the door open, heading straight for the bed. Every moan became louder now, whimpers were sharper, groans were longer and deeper, and time seemed to stop altogether, all too aware of how infinitely monumental this moment was. Already knowing how she wanted to give Serena her first orgasm of the night, Bernie didn’t let up on the passionate pace they had set. They both knew this wasn’t about soft and teasing, this was a desperate reunion, long overdue, and far longer wanted. Throwing Serena onto the bed, she relished in the surprised squeal and pure wanton desire emanating from her. Sprawled out on the bed, ready and waiting, she looked up expectantly, legs moving frantically, arms trembling, eyes fixated on hers, she looked completely ravishing and Bernie hadn’t ever been more turned on her life. Smirking slightly, she reached behind her back and snapped the bra open, letting it fall from her shoulders. The way Serena gasped and thrusted her hips up told Bernie one thing… _For God sake woman get down here already_. Taking her in, Bernie suddenly felt incredibly privileged. _There was something awfully visceral and erotic about knowing she was going to make love to Serena Campbell in her own bed… where this woman slept every night… her boss for all intents and purposes… oh Christ!_

 

Serena saw the look and knew what was coming. Every remaining thought was lost on them both as Bernie pounced, suddenly entirely on top of her, their bodies colliding, mouths instantly connecting in guttural moans, all of which stirred the most powerful sense of arousal either of them had experienced. Not wasting another minute, Bernie sat up on her knees, grabbing hold of Serena’s thighs, she lifted them over her own, bringing her lips down to whisper against Serena’s

 

“Hold on baby”

 

Arms secured around her shoulders, Bernie lifted her until they were both sat in the centre of the bed, mouths firmly attached once more, Serena sitting on Bernie’s lap, straddling her. Bernie’s hands rid Serena of her bra and the sensation of breasts against breasts was such a heady combination that Serena lost her senses for a moment, turning her head to one side, she gasped in air, attempting to settle her trembling body. Seeing the deep red blush on the brunette, Bernie held her back firmly and peppered kisses up her neck to her ear

 

“I know, I know”

 

Serena turned her head and met Bernie’s sparkling eyes, they were so close she could see the tiny specks of red and brown in the white of her eye. Seeing the depth of desire and warmth radiating off her, Serena couldn’t ever recall a time she had felt this close to someone, literally and emotionally. Recognising that vulnerability she suddenly let go of any wavering nerves and allowed herself to be overwhelmed by it all, realising she deserved to be, they both did. Noticing the smirk return to Serena’s face, in a few seconds, Serena was rubbing their chests together, both gasping as their nipples touched, sending sparks of arousal through them both. Kissing Bernie deeply, Serena’s hands started fumbling with Bernie’s zipper, whimpering when her hands were firmly tore away and made immobile behind her back. Biting on Serena’s lip once more, she smirked at Serena’s loud cry as she tore at the very inconvenient lace between her legs.

 

“There, much more accessible”

 

Serena bit back on Bernie’s lips, bringing her hips down for some friction. _Now for my idea_ … Bernie let Serena’a hands go, immediately skimming her hands down the sides of Serena’s body firmly until she reached the apex of her thighs.

 

Serena’s gasps became louder and louder and finally stopped altogether when Bernie’s hand reached her cunt. Eyes seeking the others instantly, Bernie made her intentions clear

 

“Keep those hands up here”

 

Serena nodded, almost holding her breath until Bernie brought her thumbs either side of her soaking folds and pushed them together, squeezing the wetness from her clit and labia softly. Serena instantly shuddered and let out such a high pitched moan, it shook Bernie to the point of near-orgasm. Glancing down at the wetness now dripping onto her trousers, Bernie formed another idea and shifted her hands, desperate to feel inside Serena. Vaguely aware of Serena holding on for dear life, Bernie held her tightly and finally brought one finger to her clit, massaging softly in circles. Enamoured with how damn wet she was, Bernie had an overwhelming need to taste her, so with a quick flick of her wrist to make Serena shudder, she wiped the juices onto her tongue and immediately returned her finger to its spot. Keeping her tongue still, she pushed and massaged Serena’s swollen clit for a few more moments before watching her intently as she slipped one finger in, her tongue now moving her wetness over the roof of her mouth so she could taste it. Two simultaneous moans of contentment summed up their thoughts entirely. _About fucking time too!_ And after that, all bets were off.

 

In and out, in and out, Bernie couldn’t help but see how much of Serena’s wetness she could gather onto her hand. _Jesus the way you taste Serena, I knew it would be delicious but even fucking insatiable doesn’t quite cut it._ Still swirling her tongue around her mouth, she couldn’t hold back from adding another, imagining Serena fucking her tongue over and over and over again in the backseat of her car, _keep her right on the edge…_ Feeling Serena’s head on her shoulder, Bernie pushed that idea aside and curled her fingers, panting with her when her head shot back in a desperate feral groan. Adding a third finger easily, Bernie started clenching involuntarily when she saw Serena before her. Eyes fluttering, mouth open in continual gasps, hips undulating, her breasts bouncing in just a way that made it impossible not to suck a nipple into her mouth, Serena’s hands firmly holding her there. In and out, in and out, and suddenly, Serena was whimpering again. Letting go of the nipple with a pop, she commanded into Serena’s neck

 

“Say that again”

 

_Really? Jesus I’m.. say… what…?_

With a few quick curls of her fingers, Serena was hanging on by a thread, shrieking loudly now.

 

“Bae… Bae… Bae…” every syllable was screamed louder and louder, Serena’s hand shaking next to her face and as she sucked her thumb into her mouth, she exploded. Literally. Falling forwards, she moaned long and hard into Bernie’s ear, her muscles contracting as her wetness dripped onto her trousers. It lasted several seconds, Bernie holding her close, rubbing her hand up and down her back, blinking away the tears threatening to fall. _God I want to do everything with this woman._ Gasping with spasms, Serena groaned when she felt Bernie withdraw, smiling contently when Bernie placed soft, caring kisses down her cheek, easing them both down onto soft pillows.

 

 


	7. Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, as promised. My sincere apologies to those of you who have been following this with eager anticipation, I haven't been good with updating and am disappointed with myself for losing my momentum with this story.
> 
> I wanted to give it a good ending though, round everything off and I brought back a little detail at the end which I hope you enjoy. Will be working on other stories now, but happy I have finished this one 
> 
> As always, let me know your thoughts, and thank you for continuing to read my stories :)

They sank into the sheets, Serena trembling from head to toe, a delicious feeling of sated warmth and desire running through her as Bernie peppered kisses across her jaw and down to her neck. She moved her body slightly, half over Serena and turned her head to the side, brushing her lips softly against her pulse point, her hand playing with her nipple.

 

_Goodness… sex with Bernie Wolfe... if my mind would turn back to a functioning vital organ. Together at last, the dam had been opened, the horizon looking infinitely sweeter by the second… If I could just get my breath back…_

 

Stilling her hand to give Serena a little space to recover, Bernie traced Serena’s body, taking in every inch her eyes settled on. Flushed skin from her head to her ankles, thighs and toes twitching with aftershocks, her abdomen crunching and falling with the fluttering of her twitches, breasts pink and smooth, tiny freckles in the dip between her cleavage and over her collar bone almost invisible beneath the thin layer of sweat resting there… Smiling contentedly, Bernie chuckled with happiness, brushing her fingers into thoroughly dishevelled brown hair before bringing her nose to Serena’s and nuzzling it softly, content to leisurely explore her while she recovered from her first Sapphic-induced orgasm…

 

But Serena had other ideas. Now the flame had licked at the surface and feelings had been confessed, the passion was only just stirring, lighting an insatiable appetite they both knew would undoubtedly occupy every waking thought. _Well, best take care of this now then_ and with a happy smirk, Serena flipped them, enjoying the moan of surprise, firmly attaching her lips to Bernie’s, her tongue instantly teasing and withdrawing in a delicious rhythm. The pace quickly increased, moans reverberating in each other’s mouths as hands firmly attached themselves to body’s and faces, snogging forcefully as though oxygen was only available through each other’s tongues.

 

“Sere…na…. you don’t…. mff- have….to”

 

Serena gave her a look that said _l_ _ay the fuck still_ before diving for her breast. Bernie gasped as her nipple was suddenly enveloped in the warmth of Serena’s mouth, the brunette immediately sucking and flicking with her tongue making her squirm.

 

“Oh goooddd…”

 

She shifted her hand, softly massaging the other breast, memorising the weight before moving down to finish her earlier task. Bernie’s hands just wouldn’t stay still. Always one to struggle with surrendering in the past (another army thing no doubt) she had always found it easier to give a lot whilst being intimate, always having a better understanding of what other people needed and wanted and settling for less than average pleasure herself. She had always experienced sex this way, happy to give a lot and not get a lot back, but in retrospect, she realised, as Serena yanked off her trousers and knickers, she could only fully let go with someone she trusted... so by her own hand it was easy. No tangled emotions, just simple friction in the right places, but the sudden response of her body to Serena’s ever-intensifying actions told her this wouldn’t be the case anymore… _and it was about bloody time you felt it Wolfey…_

Smiling and biting her lip at the thought, Bernie locked eyes with Serena who was now watching her intently, frozen between her legs, her lips close to her belly-button. They communicated, as always, only through their eyes, the raw heat bouncing back and forth between them, keeping them suspended in that A-rated sexual bloody chemistry

 

_I’m waiting Bernie. I’ll wait all night_

_I’m here, present and correct_

A quirk of an eyebrow. With a smirk, Bernie put her arms above her head on the pillow in an action of surrender

 

_See, yours._

_Good, now where were we_

 

Serena dipped her head and placed hot, open mouthed kisses on her lower abdomen, nibbling up her body as one hand dipped below. _No teasing, not today. We’ll have plenty of time for that_. Bringing her face level with Bernie’s, their naked bodies touching with a scorching heat that made them both gasp, she brushed her hand over the smooth skin of her inner thigh before cupping her sex, groaning and smiling at the sensation.

 

Keeping firm eye contact but refusing to kiss her just yet, Serena spread her with two fingers and caressed her entrance, where she rubbed and dipped deliciously for a few seconds before moving up and settling them firmly on her clit, immediately pushing. Eyes firmly shut, Bernie moaned and reached out blindly for Serena’s lips, still keeping her hands firmly over her head.

 

_Serena-fuck!_

Serena thrust her tongue in, gasping when she felt Bernie’s hips reach out to her. Bringing her knee in between her legs, Serena shifted slightly and pushed her knee against Bernie’s entrance, groaning when Bernie mirrored her actions.

 

_Yessss, just like that_

 

Looking down at Bernie’s nipples she had an overwhelming desire to feel them and taking her weight off Bernie for a moment she grasped her hands, attaching them to the bed-frame before quickly attaching herself to Bernie again. They moved in tandem now as nipples brushed, her mouth sucked at that delicious neck and she tweaked and pushed on Bernie’s clit, drawing every last moan out of her. Thrusting slightly against hands and knees, skin slid against wet folds creating delicious friction, the whimpers and heightened smell of sex in the room creating a heady cocktail of euphoria. Serena’s hand quickened, Bernie’s moans increased in tempo as well as volume and all at once it became a fierce dance to the end, breasts rubbing together and lips brushing against panting breaths until a scream erupted and created a domino effect, setting off the other, eyes remaining transfixed until the sensations overwhelmed them.

_What the-_

_Well- WOW_

 

Panting harshly but buzzing with giddy energy, they collapsed, Serena turning her body, pushing back into Bernie’s as the blonde wrapped her arm around her, hand resting on her abdomen. No words were needed then, simply a turn of heads to plant a soft kiss on trembling lips before their eyes drew heavy and their breaths slowed, Serena smiling widely when she recognised the tapping on her rib.

 

Rubbing her finger over Bernie’s knuckle, she tapped a reply.

 

\-- .- --. -. .. ..-. .. --.- ..- .

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you missed it, because I deliberately didn't make it obvious, this links directly back to when Bernie was waiting for the lift.
> 
> If you copy and paste that code into http://morsecode.scphillips.com/translator.html it will translate it for you :)
> 
> Oh and Bernie's tapped message of love is this
> 
> -... . .- ..-
> 
> So you have all the details :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so we all knew Bernie was leaving, and we are all praying they will eventually throw them back together in a warm, sweet, loving embrace. But... it is a slow-burn romance which means Serena is not going to just forgive Bernie instantly when she does return, they will inevitably throw a spanner in the works again or drag out the reunion for a few weeks. So I made this with that in mind as I think that's a realistic assumption to make... although I have sped it up somewhat as I too am impatient for some lovin'


End file.
